


Wolven Lust

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cherry Popping, Complete, Dom!Derek, Domination, Fear, Finished, First Dip in a Fandom, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, done, public blow job, sub!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Jackson’s broken up after the ‘animal attacks’ and the one that happened to him while he was in the movie store.  The last thing he expected was Derek Hale to corner him in the locker room to play twenty questions.





	Wolven Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Created Friday, July 01, 2011, 3:56:24 AM, edited Saturday, July 02, 2011, 5:31:30 AM 
> 
> This is my FIRST Teen Wolf Story I ever wrote. I finally found it and now it’s going to be here for you to read it.

Jackson shakily went about his business, tucking his towel in front to hold it in place.  He was the Lacrosse team captain; it wouldn’t do for him to look rattled.  He looked at his murky reflection in the steamed mirror in the locker room, his hair buzzed short on the sides he just had to keep it together for a little while longer.  Just till he was at home in his own room.  Then he could lock the door and fall apart for a few hours.  He’d just put the events of last night out of his mind till then.  He nodded vaguely at a guy he walked pass as he headed to his locker.   
  
‘Just get dressed, go home, and then fall to pieces.’ He told himself over and over again.  He heard something to his right and turned.  It was here.  Panic gripped him, as his breathing changed pace; his body went rigid as he backed up into one of the equipment lockers.  It hadn’t killed him last night just so it could kill him here at the school.  The glowing red eyes proved it.  And as he stood there, too afraid to run, the eyes moved closer.  And closer.  Till suddenly he could make out a guys’ head.  He blinked and relaxed slightly.  The guy looked up and gave him a quizzical look before turning back towards the lockers and heading to get dressed himself.   
  
‘You’re losing it Jackson.  You’re losing it.’ He put his forehead against the locker, letting the cool metal   Sighing to himself, Jackson opened his locker but stopped when he heard something behind him.  Freezing he took a deep breath, ready to throttle whoever was behind him on principal.  He turned around and saw Derek Hale standing there.  He jumped when he saw him, his towel coming part way undone.  Scrambling to fix that as he fell back against the lockers he felt panic setting in, why did he always panic when this guy was around?   
  
“I don’t know where Scott is.” He said in a voice that broke for the first time in years.   
  
“Oh I’m not looking for Scott.” Derek grinned.   
  
“Y-your not.” Jackson mentally berated himself for being reduced to stuttering.   
  
“Nope.  I’m here for you.” Jackson felt all hope leave him then as he pressed himself into the lockers.  Mentally wondering if he’d lose any of his remaining cred with the team if he screamed for help when this guy was six feet from him and hadn’t laid a hand on him yet?  While he was debating this he took his eyes off of Derek for a second, he looked back and Derek was in his personal space.   
  
“What do you want?” Jackson let his panic be heard in his voice.   
  
“Oh, I’m just here about what you saw last night.” Derek looked him up and down like he was a plate of stakes and he’d been starving.   
  
“I didn’t see anything.” Jackson started breathing rapidly.   
  
“Slow down, and say that again.” Derek looked him in the eye and then seemed to settle for looking at his lips.   
  
“I, didn’t, see, anything.” Jackson said slowly this time, his pulse in his throat.   
  
“Hum..” Derek turned him around forcefully.  “You know... you ought to get this checked out.” He touched the spot where both he and the alpha werewolf had broken the skin on at the base of the skull of Jackson’s neck.   He leaned in close to whisper it, loving the effect he was having on young Jackson.  He licked the boy’s cheek gently.   
  
“please..” Jackson begged.   
  
“And I’ve barely done anything yet.” He smirked as he tore the towel away from Jackson’s muscular frame.  “Such a lovely ass.  Just begging for a cock to be thrust up in it.”  Derek fondled Jackson’s firm ass.  Cupping and kneading the jock’s backside.   
  
“stop...” Jackson begged.   
  
“But I’ve not done anything yet.” Derek leaned in close, letting his full body be felt against the now naked teen.  “You really want me to stop?” Derek breathed heavily against Jackson’s neck,   
  
“yes.” Jackson whimpered.   
  
“You’re lips say one thing, but this says another.” Derek’s hand found Jackson’s hard prick and gave it a stroke.  “Nice boner.” Derek grinned as he breathed in Jackson’s scent.  “Boning up in the boy’s locker room.  They’ll say all sorts of things about you.” He smirked as he held onto Jackson’s cock.  “When this gets around the school of course.”   
  
“please i won’t tell...” Jackson whimpered.   
  
“Oh you’ll tell.  You’ll moan... and you’ll beg.” Derek grinned as he nibbled on Jackson’s ear. “You know it’s been a long time since I broke in a virgin.” He whispered against Jackson’s cheek.  “I’ll have to take my time right here.” He grinned as Jackson shut his eyes.  Derek moved back and for one brief moment Jackson thought it was over, and then he felt the firm hand on his back holding him in place as Derek moved down his body.  Planting his mouth at the boy’s virgin pucker, Derek began to lick, nip, and nibble his way to getting Jackson weak in the knees.  He’d read about rimming, but he’d never done it.  Sure he wasn’t a virgin when it came to girls and had been hinting that he wanted to do anal, but so far no dice.  So rimming was completely beyond anything Jackson had ever done or thought about doing.  And as he all but melted into the lockers he realized it had merit after all.   
  
Just as Jackson was about to let out a moan Derek pulled back and was back standing up.  He leaned in close and whispered.  “Turn around...” Derek moved back.   
  
“What?” Jackson turned his head.   
  
“Turn around.  Fully.” Derek grinned as Jackson blushed all over again, turning and as he did bringing his hands down to hide his hard cock.  “Did I say cover up?” Jackson’s hands fell to his sides; he looked at the floor feeling stupid for being naked and hard here in front of Derek.  “Nice.  Play with it.” Derek sat back on the bench.   
  
“What?” Jackson frowned as he looked Derek in the eye.   
  
“Did I stutter?” Derek grinned.  “Jerk off.” He barked.   
  
“Okay.” Jackson looked around.   
  
“Yes.” Derek gave a dirty leer as he spoke.   
  
“Keep your voice down.” He said in a hushed whisper.   
  
“Why?” Derek said a little louder.  “Afraid they’ll hear us?” He smirked.  “Then maybe you should get on with it.” Figuring it was the only way to get Derek to shut up, Jackson grasped his cock and began tugging on it.  Closing his eyes and focusing on his task, Jackson could almost loose himself in it and believe he was at home in his bed, rubbing one out again if it wasn’t for Derek talking every little bit.   “Pinch your nipple.   
  
“Which one?” Jackson stopped masturbating.   
  
“I don’t care, just do it.” Jackson glared slightly but used his left hand to pinch his left nipple before going back to masturbating.  “That’s what I’m talking about.  A hot little number working himself over.” Derek’s voice took on a husky quality.  “Maybe I’ll call some of your friends.  Put a couple nice big dicks up your tight virgin ass after I fuck you hard.” Derek grinned as he brought one of his own hands up under his shirt to toy with his large sensitive nipples.  He smirked.  “I’d like to watch you get fucked.”  Jackson moaned as he closed his eyes, he didn’t notice as Derek took out his phone and began taping him.  “Yeah baby, work that dick.” He smirked as he kept on taping.   
  
“shit... i’m about to blow...” Jackson hissed through his clenched teeth.   
  
“Stop.” Derek sat his phone on the discarded towel, propping it up so he could record this.  “Good boy.” Derek praised Jackson as he let go of his cock.  “Now, what would you do to earn the right to cum?” Derek smirked.   
  
“I don’t know.” Jackson blushed, keeping his eyes closed.   
  
“Would you suck my cock?” Derek grinned.   
  
“yes...” Jackson bit his lip as he turned his face away from Derek’s voice.   
  
“Well that’s progress.  Would you let me fuck you in the ass?” Derek knew he had the boy now.   
  
“yes.” Jackson’s voice sounded defeated as his hand started to stray near his needy prick.   
  
“Oh no you don’t.” Derek stopped the hand from making it to the solid dick.  “You don’t get to jerk off, not yet.  I want you to suck on my cock.” Derek pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his sculpted chest, well formed abs, and hard nipples.  “Take it out.” He smirked as he put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and pushed him down till he was facing his bulging jeans.  “That’s it.” He put Jackson’s hand on his crotch.   
  
“Just feel it up a little.” Jackson moved his hand back and forth, slowly getting a feel.  And mentally thinking that this might get his own nuts drained soon enough, he decided he’d play along.  Even if somewhere deep inside of him he was screaming that he wanted this.  He pulled the fly down on the jeans and was instantly presented with the hard dick of his tormentor.  He looked up the long member and drank in the way Derek’s cock curved to the right slightly, his neatly trimmed pubes, and the way his treasure trail only went to his navel.  “Give it a kiss.” Derek leered at the naked boy on his knees.   
  
“okay.” Jackson leaned in and kissed the bulbous tip and then hesitantly licked it.  When he was reward with fresh precum, Jackson figured he must be doing something right.  The part of him wanting this was winning him over bit by bit.  And as he put the tip of Derek’s swollen cock into his mouth for the first time, he knew he’d be in this position again and again.  With Derek’s somewhat loud and numerous pointers, Jackson was soon working the cock in and out of his mouth, bobbing in time with the beat of his own heart that was screaming in his ears.  Derek pulled him off of the solid cock before he could cum down Jackson’s throat.   
  
“Can’t cum yet.” He said in response to Jackson’s pleading look.  “Time to fuck you.” Derek waggled his eyebrows before slipping out of his pants.  Standing just in a his socks he turned Jackson around and lifted him up so he was standing.  Retrieving the lube from his jeans, he lubed up two fingers and planted them fully into Jackson’s virgin hole.  He hissed and tried his level best not to make a sound as his body adapted to the invasion.   
  
As he leaned face first into the lockers, he felt something break inside of him.  The last bit of self-restraint leaving him, just as Derek pulled back his fingers and slid home his dick fully into Jackson’s tight hole.  Feeling it contract and spasm around him, Derek held on for dear life.  “Shit you’re fuck hole’s tight.” Derek held Jackson to him.  “I just want to crawl up inside and stay.” He grinned and bucked his hips, dragging his hard cock across Jackson’s prostate.   
  
“fuck.” Jackson whimpered as Derek began to build his rhythm.   
  
“That’s what I plan to do.” He grinned as he fucked harder and harder into Jackson’s round ass.   
  
He knew he wasn’t going to last long after the blowjob this new born cock sucker had thrown at him, but Derek didn’t care about longevity in this fuck.  No, this was about being the first in uncharted territory.  That and marking his territory, because he intended to come back for more of this tasty fuck buddy.  His mind bleeding away from human as he pounded away, his fucking getting more rapid, as his wolven nature took over.  He felt his balls contract and growled as he emptied himself in Jackson.   
  
He felt something flow through him, and his eyes glowed blue as they alone transformed.  He didn’t see the pink swirl that centered itself over Jackson’s locker; his senses were in over drive as he emptied himself into Jackson, and in the same motion gripping Jackson’s cock.  He milked Jackson with just a couple strokes, coating the lower lockers in front of Jackson with his cum.  Jackson’s knees buckled and Derek picked him up and wrapped him up in the towel as he laid him down on the bench.   
  
“why?” Jackson managed to work his mouth for a moment.   
  
“Because, you’re hot.” Derek grinned.  “It’s been a long time since I... with anyone.” He shrugged.  “But this.” He stroked his fingers down Jackson’s quivering hole, causing Jackson to moan in pleasure.  “Is mine.  And I say who can and can’t enter it.” He leaned in close and licked Jackson’s lips before nibbling on the bottom one, pulling back on it as he pulled away and redressed, getting his cell phone and putting it away before Jackson noticed it.   
  
“We’ll have to do this again.” Derek grinned as he left, Jackson sprawled out on the bench, looking every bit like he’d been fucked and left there.  He started cleaning up when he noticed Danny.  He opened his mouth and blushed but Danny put his fingers to Jackson’s lips.   
  
“When you’re ready we can talk about it.” Danny smiled.  “But I will say, DAMN.” He looked after where Derek had gone.   
  
“You want to join us in a threesome?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.   
  



End file.
